


No más lágrimas

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qué ironía pensar en que esa distancia geográfica, solo era geográfica. Tomó aire y miró el sobre que todavía tenía en la mano. La última carta de Kirara. No estaba solo, sabía que contaba con muchas personas a su alrededor que se preocupaban por él. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que estaba hospitalizada? Le hubiera gustado ir a verla. "La vida es solo una y es muy corta".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No más lágrimas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama no me pertenece, todo de Sorachi, capo de la vida.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 016. No más lágrimas. [Fandom Insano].
> 
>  **Extensión** : 3177 palabras.
> 
>  **Nota** : Regalo de cumpleaños para la querida Kirasama1992 =). Recién lo acabo de terminar, así que en unos días me siento a hacerle una leída más profunda para pescar posibles errores, repeticiones y/o oraciones que estén del asco. Es sencillo y cortito, un humilde presente que espero que cumpla su función de entretener.

" _Me dices que no entiendes del todo tus propios sentimientos, aunque sean tuyos. Me cuentas que a veces te lastiman y que, es tanto el dolor, que no puedes evitar llorar._

_Y yo no entiendo, no entiendo por qué…"_

**(…)**

Las expresiones de Shinpachi solían ser divertidas. Juzgaría, sin desatino, que al supuesto adulto le gustaba provocarlo adrede, tan solo por el gusto de verlo enojado. Más reía, más furioso se ponía. El llamado de Otae puso fin a la disputa, al menos el efímero lapso que le llevara atender el pedido de su hermana y volver al cuarto.

Oh, sí, Gintoki sabía muy bien que Shinpachi no era de los que se daban por vencidos. Tenía demasiado orgullo y era muy terco. Él sabía tenerle paciencia, en parte porque le agradaba ese carácter aguerrido; después de todo eran cualidades propias de un auténtico samurái.

En el breve instante que permaneció a solas con esos pensamientos, rumió la posibilidad de hurgar en el cajón que tan cerca tenía. Siempre que entraba al cuarto de Shinpachi y este no estaba, le asaltaban unas irrefrenables ganas de revolver todo el lugar, culpa de su naturaleza curiosa, o quizás por la sencilla razón de ver qué hallaba para conocer mejor al chico que tanto cariño le había tomado con el tiempo; pero como siempre, no lo hizo, su lado honesto era más fuerte. Al menos en algunos casos.

Barrió con la vista la habitación, empapelada del techo al piso con posters de Otsuu-chan y negó con la cabeza, soltando una risilla apagada. Si Shinpachi, algún día, llegara a tener novia, iba a tener que deshacerse de todos esos posters incriminatorios, claro que el día que tuviera novia ya no iba a necesitarlos, porque se jugaba la cabeza, Shinpachi por las noches contemplaba esas fotos para deleite personal. La carcajada que soltó luego de su reflexión fue una morbosa.

Pensó en levantarse para ir a buscar un poco de jugo y de paso ver en qué andaba Shinpachi, quizás la gorila que tenía por hermana le había mandado a hacer algún recado que le llevaría tiempo y, aunque no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestar a los Shimura, bien podría estar en casa molestando a Kagura y a Sadaharu.

Sin embargo la imagen con la que se encontró en la cocina lejos era una que esperaba. Tal vez porque no había habido ningún indicio de que ese día sería uno malo, lo cierto es que esa clase de noticias no esperan un momento oportuno para llegar, porque nunca existe un momento oportuno para ellas.

Pestañeó, como si la imagen de Shinpachi llorando fuera un simple espejismo o como si quisiera que lo fuera, sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando y que sí, Patsuan lloraba en los brazos de su hermana, mientras esta le daba unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

—Oh, Gin-san —dijo ella, tomando distancia de su hermano con la dulzura de toda hermana mayor que casi es una madre, y dio la media vuelta.

Gin supo que había sido su manera sutil de dejarle a él parte de la faena de consolarlo. Lo que no sabía era si sentirse halagado por ese voto de confianza o, por el contrario, maldecirla. Y es que… quisiera verlo o no, era pésimo consolando a las personas, más a las que quería, porque el dolor de sus seres queridos irremediablemente se volvía suyo, y las palabras no nacían, se quedaban trabadas en la garganta o se convertían en sopas de palabras, frases a medio decir, que no decían nada o que decían mucho, o en el peor de los casos algo incorrecto. Temía arruinarlo, pero se armó de coraje y, apoyando el hombro contra el mueble de la cocina, trató de hablarle.

—Ey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Murió alguien que estás llorando así? —una carcajada nerviosa se le escapó.

—Sí —contestó Shinpachi hundiéndolo en ese viejo sentimiento que lo acosaba siempre que decía lo que no debía decir y en el peor momento —. Kirara-san… —se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su kendogi para tratar de recomponerse—, acaba de llamar su hermana.

Gin sabía muy bien quién era ella y qué lugar ocupaba en la vida de Shinpachi. Era la chica que había conocido casi por accidente, una amistad que había nacido a través de cartas y que nunca se había cortado. En el presente, Gintoki se daba cuenta de que ese lazo de amistad era en verdad fuerte, que Shinpachi lo estaba sufriendo.

—Es extraño, ¿sabes? —comentó, mirando el suelo. Por algún extraño y tonto motivo, le daba vergüenza llorar frente a él—, siempre supe que ella, tarde o temprano… iba a morir.

—Estaba enferma —dijo, a modo de consuelo barato. Aturdido, se rascó la cabeza desacomodándose sus ya de por sí desordenados bucles.

—Sí, por eso… pero…

—Eso no quita que te duela —lo confortó con seriedad.

—Creí que… iba a estar preparado para esto —levantó la mirada y, aunque intentó controlar las lágrimas y lo logró a duras penas, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de infinita tristeza—, fue mi primera amiga… bueno —reconoció— Kagura también, aunque ella insista con eso de que nosotros no somos amigos. Pero lo que quiero decir…

—Da igual —murmuró con cuidado—, sea la primera, la segunda o la última… perder un amigo siempre es doloroso —frunció el ceño y perdió la mirada, recordando la guerra y todos aquellos compañeros que habían caído, tan atrás en su memoria.

—Sí, tienes razón —asintió reiteradas veces, algo abstraído.

Luego de esa breve conversación, Gintoki hizo lo único que podía hacer por Shinpachi dada las circunstancias. Le puso a la moto suficiente gasolina y atravesó la ciudad con él para llegar a tiempo al velatorio. Durante el viaje no hablaron, poniendo como excusa el ruido de la calle. Shinpachi permaneció aferrado a la cintura de Gintoki, con la cara hundida en su espalda.

Siempre su espalda… Y pese al dolor de la pérdida, Shinpachi se permitió sonreír; porque Kirara había tenido razón: en la oscuridad que a veces gobernaba su camino, le era posible ver un destello plateado. Y siempre la espalda de Gin-san, guiándole.

Cuando llegaron a la ceremonia, Urara los reconoció enseguida. Se acercó a Shinpachi y le tomó la mano.

—Gracias por venir.

—¿Esto? —Shinpachi miró lo que la chica le había dejado en la palma abierta.

—La última carta que mi hermana te había escrito —Urara no lloraba, pero tenía los ojos de quien lo había hecho hasta el hartazgo. Pese a la expresión de ambos, Gintoki vio el resplandor de una sonrisa en la boca de ella—. Gracias, Shinpachi-kun… no solo por venir… —el aludido la miró y solo pestañeó dando a entender que no encontraba razones para dicho agradecimiento—… has sido un buen amigo para ella. Y te agradezco que hayas mantenido la correspondencia, ella era muy feliz recibiendo tus cartas.

Asintió, pensando en que a él también le había hecho bien mantener ese lazo, aunque fuera a la distancia. Le había dado fuerzas en momentos de flaqueza, consejos que muchos tildarían de femeninos; acertados a tal punto que no cabía en una vida su gratitud, porque habían sabido confortarlo.

—Soy yo el que está agradecido.

Kirara había sido su mayor confidente en esos últimos meses. Había sabido detalles de él que ni sus más cercanos conocían. Qué ironía pensar en que esa distancia geográfica, solo era geográfica. Porque a veces sentía que la tenía al lado, siendo su persona más cercana.

Sin embargo, en el presente, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que ya no la tendría. De que ya no podría enviarle cartas contándole sobre sus desmadres amorosos, que no obtendría respuestas con consejos o, simplemente, dándole ánimos.

Permaneció junto a Gintoki hasta el fin de la ceremonia, cuando esta concluyó miró al hombre sentado a su lado, como si recién reparase en su presencia. De golpe, comenzaba a sentirse egoísta.

—Lo lamento, Gin-san… te hice perder todo un día.

—No digas idioteces —lo calló. —No puedo decir que para mí fue un placer acompañarte —murmuró dando la vuelta para ir en busca de la moto—, pero lo fue.

Shinpachi tomó aire y miró el sobre que todavía tenía en la mano. La última carta de Kirara. La voz de Gintoki preguntándole si ya quería volver a casa o si prefería pasar por un refresco, le hizo volver en sí.

—Prefiero volver a casa.

—Bien, sube —le indicó, encendiendo el motor y reparando en lo que el chico tenía en la mano—¿no vas a leerla?

—Sí… pero más tarde.

Cuando volvieron a lo de los Shimura ya era de noche y la casa estaba a oscuras. Por la hora, Otae debía estar en el trabajo. Le había dejado una nota en la heladera en la que aseguraba haber hecho una comida deliciosa para momentos dolorosos –no era más que huevo quemado, pero hecho con todo el amor de hermana- y aconsejándole que pasara la noche en la Yorozuya; porque es un saber universal que no es bueno estar solo en situaciones penosas.

Shinpachi no estaba solo, sabía que contaba con muchas personas a su alrededor que se preocupaban por él.

—Tu hermana tiene razón —opinó Gin mirándolo de reojo—, ve a buscar una muda para dormir y vente conmigo. Seguro que Kagura ya debe haber cocinado algo.

—No sé qué es peor —se animó a bromear con parquedad—si huevo quemado o arroz con huevo hecho por Kagura. Ya vuelvo —dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su cuarto.

Se sentó en la cama y palpó en los pliegues de su kendogi para hallar la carta. Con un nudo en la garganta la abrió, releyendo las líneas que ella le había escrito quizás pocas horas atrás, antes de caer rendida por su enfermedad. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que estaba hospitalizada? Le hubiera gustado ir a verla. No había hablado mucho al respecto con Urara por respeto a su dolor, pero suponía que había sido rápido, una desmejora seguida de su inminente partida. No lo sabía y carecía de sentido sentarse a pensar en esas nimiedades.

" _Shinpachi-kun:_

_Me dices que no entiendes del todo tus propios sentimientos, aunque sean tuyos. Me cuentas que a veces te lastiman y que, es tanto el dolor, que no puedes evitar llorar._

_Y yo no entiendo, no entiendo por qué no te animas._

_La vida es solo una y es muy corta. Es un suspiro comparado con la vida de la tierra o de las galaxias…_ "

Sonrió, porque sabía que ella soñaba con conocer el mundo. En una carta le había contado que incluso añoraba conocer el espacio. Y ella sabía que por su enfermedad no podía salir siquiera de su casa.

" _En ese leve suspiro tenemos muy pocas oportunidades para ser felices. Si no te animas a dar aunque sea un pequeño paso te quedarás con eso guardado._

_No quiero ser fatalista, y te pido disculpas si por mi enfermedad suelo hablar muy seguido de la muerte, pero es parte de mi vida y he aprendido a convivir con ella._

_No sabes si el día de mañana podrás despertar y ver a tus seres queridos. Esa simple idea es aterradora, ¿no te parece?_

_Si mañana yo no estuviera, me gustaría haber dicho todo lo que tengo para decir, haber hecho todo lo que tengo para hacer, haber sentido todo lo que puedo llegar a sentir en vida._

_Con la confianza que me has otorgado a través de estos meses, déjame decirte, Shinpachi-kun: eres un tonto. Eres un tonto por tenerle tanto miedo a querer. No tiene nada de malo querer a alguien y decírselo._

_Tú mismo me has dicho que la vida de un samurái es como la llama de una vela, muy frágil. Que te aterroriza la idea de que él pueda morir el día de mañana; que no te sorprendería un final así. Entonces con más razón eres un tonto._

_Intenté entender tus miedos al respecto, muy lógicos, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no te animas a decirle que lo quieres. Al menos solo eso._

_No te lo guardes. No te guardes abrazos, palabras de afecto o besos. Nunca sabes si esa persona que quieres, estará el día de mañana para recibir tu afecto. Será tarde y te arrepentirás. Querrás volver al principio y será imposible. No existe algo como una máquina del tiempo._

_Lamento regañarte cuando lo que me pides es consuelo, pero estoy tratando de ser sincera. Eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, y quisiera irme el día de mañana sabiendo que ya no lloras por no entender lo que te ocurre._

_Yo solo veo que lo quieres mucho, ¿qué tiene de malo?_ "

—¿Shinpachi? —La voz de Gintoki lo sobresaltó—¿Estás listo? Oh… —miró lo que el chico tenía en la mano y la expresión de su rostro. Shinpachi se secó los ojos con los dedos mientras sentía la presencia de Gin ocupando un lugar en la habitación, frente a él. No podía verlo con la vista tan nublada.

Un leve silencio que los colmó de sosiego, ambos tenían mucho sobre lo que pensar y asimilar. Gintoki, por su lado, en su nula capacidad de confortación, y Shinpachi, por el suyo, en su irremediable cobardía con ese tema.

Sentía que esa carta era mucho más valiosa que todas las anteriores, y no solo porque fuera la última, sino más bien por su contenido.

Sonrió de terror al pensar en cumplir lo que podía llamar la última voluntad de Kirara, o una de las últimas. Miró a Gintoki sentado frente a él y sonrió con una mueca extraña, empañada por la angustia. Gintoki alzó las cejas cuando lo vio acercándose, pero lo dejó hacer. Aceptó el menudo cuerpo de Shinpachi entre sus brazos, dándole cobijo del mundo, de la vida y sus dolores.

Shinpachi era fuerte, pero no por serlo dejaba su lado humano. Y si necesitaba un abrazo, él estaría ahí para darle miles. Esperaba que con el simple gesto de aceptarlo y no rechazarlo, Shinpachi pudiera saberlo, sin necesidad de tener que decírselo.

Cerró los ojos, hundiendo la nariz en la cabellera castaña y suave del chico, aspirando los sutiles aromas del jabón, mezcla de vainilla con menta, y sonrió de puro deleite. Tan embelesado estaba con esa amalgama de sensaciones complejas, que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros. Ni le importaba. No por ser adulto estaba exento de sentirse inquieto y ansioso como un adolescente, ni tampoco por ser adulto debería estar preparado o siquiera sobre advertido de lo que el chico tenía en mente.

Fue un roce de labios, porque Shinpachi no era capaz de más. Un leve susurro, un "te quiero mucho, Gin-san" que se coló entre ambos, tan interno que Gintoki tuvo que abrir los ojos para cerciorarse; de eso y de que no estaba delirando.

Al ver los ojos del mayor, fijos en los temerosos e inseguros que debían ser los suyos, Shinpachi tomó aire y suspiró. Temblando de pies a cabeza, tomó distancia y se puso de pie, con una aparente naturalidad que lo sorprendió incluso a él mismo.

—No hace falta que hagas ni digas nada, Gin-san —tomó el pijama que había seleccionado para llevar y lo devolvió a su lugar en el ropero—. No espero que correspondas esos sentimientos. Solo era algo que quería hacer… algo que quería decir —dio la vuelta y le regaló una sonrisa, una que a Gintoki le recordó aquella que le había visto después de todo lo ocurrido con Hajime. Su carita, tan tierna y juvenil, estaba cubierta de lágrimas pese a la sonrisa que le adornaba.

La mueca que Gin le regaló en respuesta fue una compasiva, se puso de pie y caminó hasta él para tomarle la cara con ambas manos y secarle, con la yema de los dedos, las mejillas humedecidas.

—En momentos como este… es normal sentirse…

—No digas que hice eso solo porque Kirara ya no está… —lo censuró, algo enojado por esa precipitada conclusión—porque estás equivocado si crees que-

—No, iba a decir que en momentos como este es normal sentirse así, como que mañana puede ser tarde para decir y hacer muchas cosas —lanzó una leve carcajada apagada—, ¿estás listo? —señaló las prendas que había guardado en el cajón.

Shinpachi lo miró un poco estupefacto. Gintoki tenía la capacidad de desconcertarlo como nadie, porque había dejado la oración a medio formar esperando que él fuera capaz, en toda su ineptitud amorosa, de entender la suave indirecta de que él, sin ir más lejos y con unos pocos años de más encima, se sentía exactamente igual. Y eso que Kirara ni siquiera era su amiga.

Shinpachi no se animó a preguntarle si, a pesar de su atrevimiento, todavía podía rondarle cerca. Lo tomó como un "sí" implícito y volvió a tomar sus prendas para guardarlas dentro del bolso.

—I-Iré al baño y… buscaré algunas cosas y…

—Tranquilo, nada ni nadie nos corre —se volvió a sentar en el suelo en una pose por demás despreocupada y bostezó.

Y en ese momento, cuando Shinpachi lo dejó solo, mandó al averno su sentido de honestidad y abrió el bendito-maldito cajón del escritorio. Las cartas de Kirara rebosaban, algunas cayeron al suelo mientras otras parecían correr con la misma suerte. Tomó una al azar y empezó a leer.

Como si el destino o la misma Kirara lo hubieran premeditado.

Al comprobar la fecha descubrió que los confusos sentimientos de Shinpachi eran de vieja data, sentimientos que por momentos podían pecar de fraternales. ¿Y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Él, que podía sentir a un enemigo a kilómetros de distancia, oler las intenciones y adelantarse a sus pasos? Era un neófito en el terreno amoroso, por eso todavía estaba solo.

Sonrió, al darse cuenta de que en realidad desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de estar solo.

—Es de mala educación leer la correspondencia ajena, lo sabes.

Ahí estaba Shinpachi, bajo el dintel de la puerta y mirándolo entre ojos, con inconmensurables ganas de ahorcarlo. Gintoki rió con malicia, sin mostrar un ápice de arrepentimiento o decencia.

—Ey, Pachi…

—¡Dame eso! —se abalanzó sobre él para quitársela, enrojecido de ira y de vergüenza. Agradecía que Kirara siempre fuera tan sutil para escribir; no podía decir lo mismo de las conclusiones perversas de Gin.

—Dime, Pachi —repitió soslayado—¿yo?... —alzó las cejas con picardía—¿te pongo a cien? —no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas al ver la previsible reacción del chico.

Ya había pasado por todas las gamas del rojo y soltado un rosario de insultos, dedicados a él. Y lo quería así, explosivo como solo Shinpachi podía serlo: feroz, impredecible como una tormenta y de aristas muy sensibles, yéndose en un segundo al otro extremo, para reírse con él de alguna maldad llevada a cabo en reprimenda, junto a un "te lo mereces por idiota, Gin-san". En conclusión, le gustaba ver esa cara angelical de ninfa -pintada por algún dios hedonista- crispada en miles de emociones diversas, pero sin lágrimas.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
